


If I Said...

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba has to dedicate a song to his special someone at the school dance. Will Seto understand his message? ...how will he take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Said...

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Summary Challenge.  
> I was listening to the YGO songs ‘Unchained no Melody’ and ‘Afereru Yuujou ga Tomachinai’ when I wrote the song. So imagine the tune as something between those two, leaning towards ‘Unchained no Melody’.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am the opposite of rich, so I can’t possibly be the owner of Yugi-Oh.  
> 

Mokuba strums his fingers over the strings of his electric guitar, playing a tuneless melody. It’s an activity he tends to do when he’s deep in thought.  
His band will be playing at the school dance tomorrow, and his fans made him promise to write a song for his ‘special’ someone. Protesting that he lacked this someone had not dissuaded them.

The problem is that his special someone is going to chaperone at the dance.  
As much as the girls squealed how romantic it would be to get a song dedicated to them in such a fashion, Mokuba was not confident.

Nimble fingers begin to caress the strings, a now familiar song filling the empty classroom. Mokuba hums along, but no words come to mind. He can feel them on the tip of his tongue, but like a shy lover they retreat at a breath.  
He stops to bring his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. “This is impossible. Seto can be dense but not THAT dense!”

Hundreds of words dash through his mind, but all are discarded as ‘too obvious’. Mokuba might be right that it’s impossible to get below his brother’s radar. He sighs again as he puts his guitar away, then pauses.

Maybe...maybe he shouldn’t try to hide it anymore?  
Nah, that’s just stupid.

“Oh well...”

~*~*~*~

Dinner that night at the Kaiba Manor is a quiet affair, with Mokuba chewing his lip more than his food.  
Seto places down the paper he’s reading in favor of staring at his normally talkative brother. “What’s wrong?” Seto’s question startles Mokuba out of his contemplative state. The teen blushes as he picks up the fork he dropped.  
“Nothin’, niisama. Just not hungry.” He pushes away from the table, Seto following his example. Mokuba watches as Seto approaches him with long strides. He bends down so they’re face-to-face.  
“Mokuba...”

The young man’s face flushes from both his brother’s close proximity and from guilt. He doesn’t mean to make Seto worry about him, and he can’t ever tell him why since HE is the problem so to speak. “Really, niisama. It’s nothing.”  
“Are you nervous about playing tomorrow?”  
“How did you know?” Mokuba almost pouts with how quickly Seto figured out part of the problem.  
“I know it’s your first big concert. Practically the entire school will be there.” Mokuba almost pouts again when Seto doesn’t figure out the rest on his own.  
“It’s not really the playing...it’s because someone’s going to be there.”

It’s a big gamble, but Mokuba is as much of a businessman as his brother. Gambles have to be made if you’re to move forward.

“Has this person been bullying you?” Seto’s eyes become sharp ice chips at the prospect. Mokuba shakes his head, his spiky hair curling around his neck.  
“What would you do if I said...I’m in love?” The older brother’s eyes harden further.  
“I would perform an extensive background check on the person involved.”  
“And if it’s someone you already know?”  
“I would get a restraining order,” Seto answers seriously. Mokuba laughs anyways.  
“Why?” he asks between giggles.  
“Because no one I know is worthy of you.”

Mokuba stops, his brother’s words warming his heart. He said it with such conviction that Mokuba couldn’t doubt Seto’s words even if he had wanted to.

“Well?”  
“Not telling,” Mokuba answers with a cheeky grin.  
“Mokuba!” Seto’s large hands grab the younger boy by the shoulders, pulling him close. Mokuba can’t help the color in his cheeks, he can feel Seto’s breath caressing his face, and their mouths are so close. Mokuba can almost swear that the gleam in Seto’s eyes is jealousy.  
“What if I said it’s you, oniisama?”

Mokuba didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until Seto released his grip on him a few long moments later. “Don’t kid around, Mokuba. You’re too old for that. Finish your dinner, I’m going to work in my office.” He watches quietly as Seto disappears from the room.  
“Who was kidding...?” he asks the empty air.

He sighs to himself and leaves the dining area for the servants to clean up and heads to his room, a smile slowly working itself onto his lips.  
At least now he has lyrics for his song.

~*~*~*~

The dance is a success so far. The student and teacher body alike are enjoying the talent of Mokuba’s band, Dragon Sapphire. And even though Mokuba would rather be one of the girls asking Seto to dance, he’s enjoying singing and dancing on stage. Not to mention it’s funny to watch Seto subtly run away and try to hide in some corner.

“You guys ready?” His band members nod. Getting the audience’s attention by tapping on the microphone, Mokuba announces the final song of the evening. “You guys know what time it is, yeah?”  
“YEAH!”  
“Aah! My ears! My ears!” Everyone laughs at the young Kaiba’s silly antics. “Yeah, so I promised a special song to finish the dance off with. It’s called, ‘If I Said’. So grab a partner and enjoy!”

 

Sometimes getting through to you  
Is a daunting task  
It’s like trying to open an iron door without the key

You still think I’m just a kid  
What I feel can’t be real  
What will I have to do to make you understand?

If I told you I was in love  
Would you turn a jealous eye?  
Would you pull me into your arms and not let me go?  
What would you do if I said, “I love you”?

Sometimes I dream about you at night  
You’re so warm against me  
I shiver in my sleep with want  
But you’re not really beside me

Even though we’ve been together  
For as long as we can remember  
You don’t seem to notice me  
You’re a distant star I can’t touch

If I told you I was in love  
Would you turn a jealous eye?  
Would you pull me into your arms and not let me go?  
What would you do if I said, “I love you”?

Why do you look away?  
Are you afraid of what you might see?  
Maybe you’re scared of what I may see in your eyes?

If I told you I was in love  
Would you turn a jealous eye?  
Would you pull me into your arms and not let me go?  
What would you do if I said, “I love you”?

Tell me, what will you do?  
I love you

 

Mokuba soaks in the cheers and praise but is soon hiding a frown when he can’t find Seto. He excuses himself, promising to see his friends at school Monday. It’s not too long before he finds his older brother in the backstage area, waiting for him. Mokuba takes him to a small side room, little more than a broom closet, so they can talk.

“...I guess you’re upset.” Mokuba wrings his hands behind his back, staring at the top of his boots.  
“Upset? No, I can’t say upset.”  
“But it would never work...right? That’s what you want to say, isn’t it?” Mokuba’s voice is soft. Seto has to strain his ears to hear his words even in the small room.  
“Yes.” Seto steps forward and tilts Mokuba’s chin up so blue can gaze into blue. “I’m the least worthy of your attentions.”  
“That’s not—” Seto’s finger on his lips cut him off.  
“Shh.” Then gently, so gentle that Mokuba can scarcely believe it’s coming from his brother, Seto kisses him. “I’m glad you told me.”  
“Then why can’t we be together? No one has to know!”  
“One day, you’ll find someone worthy of you. You’ll leave and be happy...and forget about me.”  
“I could never forget you! You’re my family, I love you.” Lightly callused thumbs brush over Mokuba’s cheeks.  
“You’ll forget, and I won’t regret you leaving as long as you’re happy.”  
“Niisama...” Mokuba can feel tears coming to his eyes. He’s always known Seto thought along such lines, but to hear him say it makes his heart ache.

Seto shushes him with another kiss, the last they will be sharing. “Let’s go home.”

~

Mokuba smiles as Seto tucks him in for the first time in years. “Seto?” YAWN. “Oniisama?”  
“Yes?”  
“If...” The teen tries to fight off sleep for a few more moments. “If I said...your arms are home,” yawn, “what would you say?” He falls asleep before hearing Seto’s response.

“I would never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
